


Thunder Storm

by 0Tiberius0



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Basketball, F/F, Fluff, School at Night, Thunder - Freeform, Yuri is an angel, brief mention of minju, happy yulyen day, soft, yena is afraid of thunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Tiberius0/pseuds/0Tiberius0
Summary: Yena has always been afraid of rainstorms, it terrified her. When the rain storms would come, and strikes of lightning would crack against the sky. The boom of thunder that came after the lightning, that seemed to rattle the earth to its core. It just so happened to be her luck getting caught in a rainstorm one gloomy afternoon. Who knew that this could turn into something more?
Relationships: Choi Yena & Jo Yuri, Choi Yena/Jo Yuri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Thunder Storm

Yena was in her last class period of the day. She was bored out of her mind, her arm propped up on the desk, one cheek in her hand. She was glancing at everything she could find her eyes on, her history teacher’s bald spot, the clock, the back of Hyewon’s head. 

Yena sighed and looked out the windows. It looks like it’ll rain today. She’ll have to hurry on her way home.

“Psst.” Yena chose to ignore the whisper. 

“Hey!” A voice called out.

Yena felt a piece of paper hit the back of her head. She sighed. Yena was especially tired today, having to deal with her English teacher pulling her aside after class to yell at her for her low grades. She turned in her seat slowly. 

“Wanna go to PC bang later,” Yujin whispered with a large grin on her face. 

Yena glanced out the window again, “No Yujin I have to study later. It looks like it’s gonna rain anyways too.” 

“Psh. You’re no fun, I'll just ask Hyewon.” Yujin proceeded to ask Hyewon the same question, to which the older turned around with an emotionless face with a thumbs up and a nod. 

Yena rolled her eyes at the two and stared out the windows again. _Hopefully it doesn’t storm._

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Yena packed up her stuff swiftly before heading to the door. The rain had picked up to a slight drizzle, using her letterman jacket as a makeshift hood, she began her journey home. 

The journey was going fine, Yena was humming to songs and skipping in the puddles. 

When the rain had eased up a bit, Yena slowed down her pace. Wait a minute, she wondered. Why was her backpack so light? 

_Shit. _She didn’t pack her english textbook in. Slightly huffing to herself, she turned around and started her way back.__

__

__

Yena eventually made it back to school, crouching down in front of her locker she rummaged through her locker. _There you are!_ Grabbing the textbook she tucked it into her backpack and stood up. 

__

__

__Yena glanced around, the hallways were dark with no one in sight. Damn it’s spooky, guess everyone wanted to leave early._ _

__She was walking down the hallway quietly humming to herself to ease the situation. From afar, Yena would appear normal but inside, Yena was screaming and cursing herself internally. Oh how she would love to be at home right now, tucked into her bed, safe beneath the covers._ _

__

__Just then a flash of lightning crackled in the sky, its burst of light illuminating through the windows. Yena’s eyes widened. She knew the thunder would come soon._ _

_One, two, three, fou- BOOM!_

__The thunder clapped and shook the earth violently. It took Yena off guard and with a yelp she fell to the ground. She screwed her eyes shut and scrambled to cover her ears with her hands._ _

__She slid back, her back pressing up against the lockers and tucked her head in between her legs. Her heart raced in her chest._ _

__With her eyes shut tightly, she prayed it would be over soon._ _

__When another clap of lightning struck, she let out a cry and flinched hard. Tears started to well up in her eyes, and she roughly blinked them away._ _

__That’s when Yena felt a warm hand on her shoulder._ _

__“Hey, are you okay?” a voice whispered gently._ _

__Yena eyes shot open, she glanced upwards at the stranger and was met with the sight of another girl. She had a concerned look on her face._ _

__She had bangs and light-brown hair, with an orange backpack and a small hamster keychain dangling from it. Despite the fear she was feeling, Yena had to admit that the other girl was very pretty._ _

__Yena nodded and shut her eyes embarrassed. She wished that the other girl would just leave her alone._ _

__“You don’t seem okay.” Yuri knelt down onto the floor besides her and nudged Yena slightly, “I’m Yuri, what’s your name?”_ _

__Yena lowered her hands from her ears,“Y-Yena.”_ _

___Hm, that name seems familiar, Yuri thought._

“How old are you?”

“I’m a senior,” Yena said quietly, her eyes were fixed on the ground 

“Oh!” Yuri’s eyes widened a bit, “You’re my unnie then,” she beamed. 

Yena directed her gaze to Yuri. She’s cute, Yena thought. Yuri’s eyes widened again, and she blushed, breaking their gaze. Oh god, did she say that out loud? 

Slight rumbling could be heard in the distance. 

Yuri glanced out the window, “Well unnie it looks like the both of us won’t be leaving anytime soon.” She turned to look at Yena, the girl’s eyes were shut tightly… what a coward the younger thought. 

Yena opened her eyes slowly to find Yuri staring back at her with a smile. She sheepishly smiled back at her, “Y-yeah.” 

While Yena turned her gaze back to the floor. Yuri rummaged through her backpack for a bit, her eyes lighting up when she found what she was looking for, “Do you want to listen to some music?” Yuri held one of the earbuds up. 

Before Yena could answer, a crack of thunder struck again making Yena jump. She flinched and immediately dove into Yuri’s arms. 

She buried her face into Yuri’s neck and shut her eyes. 

_Oh!_ The sudden movement startled Yuri for a second, and she dropped the earbuds but she regained her senses quickly. This girl was a stranger, but weirdly enough Yuri felt an odd instinct to care for her. She wanted to do everything in her power to comfort the shaking girl. 

She hesitantly brought her hands up to rub Yena’s back, “Hey, it’s okay.” Yuri whispered to her. She gently patted Yena’s back and moved it up and down. “Don’t worry I’m here with you.” 

The two sat in that position for a while, Yena sat silently in Yuri’s lap hugging her tight, with her face buried in Yuri’s neck. While Yuri held Yena in her arms, humming songs and alternating between rubbing her back gently or lightly patting her, like one would do to a baby. 

It was soothing for Yena, too soothing. Everything about the girl, Yuri’s soft fragrance, her husky voice, the vibrations from her humming, it lulled Yena to sleep. 

Yena struggled to keep her eyes open, she knew she shouldn’t feel this way. But her body deceived her, and she felt her eyes flutter shut. 

Yuri felt Yena go slack in her arms, her head heavy against Yuri’s neck. The older girl must be asleep, she thought. A small smile graced her lips. Never in a million years did Yuri think that she would be sitting in a dark corridor, in what Yuri would consider, an intimate position with some random girl. 

It would be a lie though, if Yuri said she didn’t enjoy this. She was normally a reserved person, hell it took Minju years of constantly annoying her to finally get Yuri to open up. But when she saw Yena whimpering in the dark hallway, the girl’s face buried between her knees, she felt a maternal instinct wash over her. 

On any other occasion, Yuri probably would’ve seen the girl in the dark hallway, and ran in the opposite direction screaming bloody Mary. But the way Yena looked so small and frail, she wanted to help her and before she knew it, her feet had already made its way to the girl. 

Sitting there against the lockers, with Yena’s warm body pressed against Yuri’s frontside. Yuri silently wished this wouldn’t end. Yena’s warm body was quite the opposite of Yuri’s usual cold body. Yuri constantly wore sweaters and large hoodies, and basically lived in blankets to make up for the lost heat. 

Yena on the other hand was exceptionally warm, her heat covered Yuri just as a blanket would. Yuri was so comfortable and before long her eyes grew heavy. 

Her eyes slowly shut, and unconsciously her head fell against Yena’s. Yuri’s arms went limp and slowly slid down the length of Yena’s back to rest gently at the base of her spine. With the heavy pitter patter of rain in the background, the two dozed off into dreamland, arms wrapped around each other. 

When Yuri awoke, she brought her hands up to rub at her eyes sleepily. She blinked a few times before fully registering where she was. 

She was still at school. Yuri looked around, it was much darker, it must have been late in the evening already. The weight of Yena on her lap was gone, instead it was replaced with a letterman jacket that was draped across her front, the insignia of their school printed on it. 

She staggered as she stood up, her joints creaking a bit for sleeping in such an unnatural position. It was rather cold, so Yuri properly put the jacket on. It completely swallowed her body, making her appear tiny, but it was very warm. 

There was a scent lingering on the jacket and Yuri sniffed it briefly, sandalwood and vanilla. It was a nice masculine scent, but also had a luring feminine scent. _It smells good._

Yuri looked around, Yena was nowhere to be seen. The young girl was slightly scared, did Yena really just leave her behind? She hesitantly grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulders. 

Her footsteps echoed in the dark hallway, she nervously looked behind her before turning the corner. She turned her head back and instead, she collided with another body. She let out a scream and the other person screamed back at her. She fell back on the floor, her elbows roughly hitting the floor. 

She looked up and made eye contact with...Yena? 

“Ya! Be careful when you’re walking!” Yena scolded her. She rubbed at her butt painfully and stood up. She offered a hand to Yuri. “Are you alright?” 

“Yes I’m okay unnie…where’d you go?” She accepted the hand reaching out to her, and Yena pulled her to her feet. Yena patted some dust off the younger’s jacket before answering. 

“I had to go to the bathroom.” 

Yuri noticed that the older girl’s personality completely flipped around. The cowering girl she found in the hallway was gone and instead replaced with this easy-going, confident Yena. She liked both sides of Yena, much more than that annoying Minju of hers. 

She felt that she could talk about anything and everything with the older girl despite meeting a few hours ago. 

“Are you okay? Are you feeling better now?” Yuri hesitantly asked, her eyes searching Yena’s face for any worries. 

“Ah.. yes I’m okay now. I’m just afraid of thunder if you couldn’t tell.” Yena blushed, she avoided Yuri’s gaze and rubbed the back of her neck, “Thank you for comforting me earlier and letting me sleep in your arms.” 

Yuri smiled at Yena and stepped closer to her. “It’s no problem unnie, I enjoyed it too.” She took another step even closer, “I’m glad I found you.” Yena’s eyes widened a bit. Yuri reached out, touching Yena’s arm with her hand before dragging it down to wrap around the older’s wrist. 

“Let’s go,” she smiled. 

On the way home the two got to know each other better. They chatted about everything, favorite teachers, school subjects, funny stories. Yena had never seen Yuri in the hallways at school, maybe she just never noticed, (Yena tended to look only straight, never glancing at her side surroundings) but they realized they have a lot of things in common. 

They stopped at a stop sign, Yuri’s eyes drifting to the right side of the sign. Yuri didn’t want this time to end, she was genuinely enjoying her time with the older girl. She pointed down the street, “My house is in this direction unnie.” 

Yena pouted and threw a thumb behind her, “My house is in the other direction.” 

“I guess this is where we separate.” Yuri glanced at Yena and offered a small smile. 

“I guess it is Ms. Jo,” Yena pouted but then smiled at her playfully. “Thank you again for today, Yuri-ah. Who knows, I might’ve spent the night at school!” 

Yuri laughed and hit the older girl, Yena smiled at her in response. Yuri glanced down at herself, “Oh! The jacket, it’s yours right unnie?” 

Yuri tried to take the jacket off her shoulders before Yena stopped her, “It’s okay, you can give it to me some other time.”

“But it’s cold out, I have a long sleeve underneath this. Wear it on the way home unnie,” Yuri pouted and tried to take it off again. 

Yena stopped her again, “It’s fine really, I’m not cold at all,” Yena reassured. She let go of the jacket to raise her arms and flex, “Strong people like me are resistant to the cold!” 

When Yena flexed, barely any muscle bulged out but Yuri giggled at the older girl’s antics anyways, “Waa! Oh my gosh unnie!” She came closer to poke at the barely visible muscle, “This unnie is so strong!” 

Yena smirked at her, content with Yuri’s response and awe. Yena lowered her arms and bent down slightly and began buttoning the jacket back up for Yuri. She smiled to herself, “Ya! Why do you look better in this than I do?” 

Yuri’s heart warmed at the simple action. Yena was a really caring person. When Yena finished buttoning the jacket and stepped back to admire her work, Yuri surprised Yena and grabbed her for a hug. 

Like earlier in the day when Yuri was surprised by Yena’s hug, It was Yena’s turn to be surprised. Yuri wrapped her arms around Yena and gave her a squeeze. In response Yena gently squeezed her back. Yena leaned down to Yuri’s ear. 

“In all seriousness Yuri, thank you. I really was afraid earlier and you swooped in and rescued me,” She pulled back to glance into Yuri’s eyes, “You were really cool, like a prince.” 

Yuri’s eyes sparkled before she let out a hearty giggle. She stretched out both her arms and reached for Yena’s hands and held them, “Then I’ll always be there to save you,” she smiled, “From every thunder storm.” 

The next day, Yuri had woken up in a haste. She woke up later than usual and was barely thinking straight. She quickly brushed her teeth before dressing herself. On her way out she grabbed a random jacket and rushed to school. 

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Ms. Jo Yuri,” Minju smirked at her. 

Yuri barely made it with 5 minutes to spare, the taller girl was resting at the side of her locker as Yuri emptied her backpack. 

“Shut it Minju I made it in time,” Yuri put in one last book before she shut her locker door and turned to face Minju. Yuri noticed everyone’s stares and whispers in the hallway. 

Minju’s eyes widened, which made her resemble a frog. “Wah! Jo Yuri!” She spun Yuri back around and pointed at the back of her jacket, “Where’d you get that jacket from?” she exclaimed. 

“What do you mean,” Yuri looked down. It was too dark yesterday, so Yuri never really looked at the jacket in detail. Her eyes shot open in shock to realize it was _THE Choi Yena’s_ varsity basketball jacket. Yuri’s mouth was hanging. The back of the jacket had Choi in all caps, with the number 4 below it. 

Everyone in school knew Choi Yena, she was the star and captain of the girl’s varsity basketball team. She had many fans, girls and boys alike. Yuri however, never had an interest in the star captain, not even caring to look up what the senior looked like. She just focused on her studies and went home. 

How did Yuri not realize Yena was _the Yena_ Minju always ranted about. It wasn’t Yuri’s fault though, she always tuned out Minju’s tangents about the varsity player. But maybe that’s why the name had seemed familiar to Yuri. 

As Yuri was off in a daze Minju elbowed her, “Hey there she is,” she hissed. 

Yuri snapped back to reality and looked up. She made direct eye contact with Yena and Yena stared back at her. This was the first time they’ve ever noticed each other in the hallways. 

Yena smiled softly in her direction, even offering her a flirty wink. Yuri rolled her eyes at the gesture, but smiled back at her. 

_Maybe Yuri could come to like basketball. ___

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This has been sitting in my drafts for a couple weeks now, and I've been so unmotivated to finish it. I realized that it was yulyen day so I rushed to finish it and ended up writing 5 more pages that I intended! There might be some errors because I briefly glanced over it but I hope you enjoy! I might add onto this in the future, who knows. My twitter is @tib1022 if you want to be friends :)


End file.
